Lagos derramándose
by mish1
Summary: Bueno... éste es mi primer fic... es muy sencillito, basado en un sueño que tuve. Espero que os guste


Disclaimer: CCS pertenece a CLAMP**  
**

**Lagos derramándose**

-¡Uf! -Sakura estaba agotada.

Acababa de regresar de unos días fuera con su padre para la visita de unas ruinas recién descubiertas. Todo el día arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. No podía negar que había sido interesante y que, además de haber aprendido muchas cosas, se lo había pasado bomba jugando con los otros hijos de los compañeros de su padre que les habían acompañado en el viaje. Pero... estaba hecha polvo. Miró la cama bajo la ventana, con ese colchón tan cómodo, esa almohada tan blandita y esas sábanas tan y tan acogedoras. Aún era temprano para acostarse, pero necesitaba descansar. Mañana llamaría a Tomoyo y la avisaría de su regreso. Irían a dar una vuelta y charlarían. ¿Qué tal se habría portado Kero? Cogió el pijama y se cambió rápidamente. Cuando ya se acurrucaba entre las sábanas oyó el rumor de un coche que se acercaba. "¿Hoe? Ha aparcado enfrente de casa, ¿quién será?" Oyó el timbre y escuchó los pasos de su padre mientras se dirigía a la entrada. Al poco los pasos se acercaron a la puerta de su habitación.

"Toc, toc". Unos golpecitos. La voz suave de su padre:

-Sakura, ¿estás despierta?

-Mm... sí... ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

Fujitaka Kinomoto abrió la puerta.

-Ha venido Tomoyo a verte, quiere hablar contigo. Está abajo en el recibidor. Ten, ponte ésta chaqueta para no coger frío.

Sakura bajó las escaleras. "¿Tomoyo? Qué raro que venga así, sin decir nada. ¿Y cómo ha sabido que ya había vuelto? No era seguro cuándo volveríamos..." Mientras bajaba oyó unas voces en la cocina. Una de ellas era la de su padre. La otra también le era familiar. Era... ¿la madre de Tomoyo? Entonces vio a su mejor amiga junto a la escalera. Su mirada estaba gacha. El flequillo le tapaba sus lindos ojos azules. Al notar a Sakura a su lado levantó la vista. Y Sakura vio que esos hermosos lagos azules estaban empañados. Y se sobresaltó. Una preocupación empezó a crecer y a crecer dentro suyo.

-Tomoyo... ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿Te ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?

-Sakura... yo...

Su expresión era tan triste... la cazadora de cartas sintió que esa tristeza la invadía también a ella. Aunque no sabía por qué. ¿Por qué se había apagado esa alegría que siempre rodeaba a la dulce Tomoyo? ¿Qué era lo que había apagado su sonrisa?

Las lágrimas cayeron, silenciosamente, mojando el largo cabello negro al descender por las mejillas, esas mejillas tan pálidas de su amiga.

-Tomoyo... ¿Tomoyo?...

Sakura sintió un cosquilleo en su mentón cuando Tomoyo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Me voy...

-¿Cómo?

-Me voy, Sakura... Mi madre ha de trasladarse al extranjero por motivos de trabajo...

Silencio.

-¿Al extranjero?

-Sí. A Europa.

-Eso... Eso está muy lejos...

Se miraron. Aguas azules y verdes se encontraron y se reflejaron la una en la otra.

-Se lo comunicaron a mamá justo el día en que marchaste. Por suerte has llegado ha tiempo para que nos pudiéramos despedir en persona. No podría haber soportado el irme sin despedirme de ti, Sakura. Kero notó tu presencia, me dijo que ya estabas aquí. Y mi madre aceptó traerme. Sin preguntas.

-¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te ...?

-Dentro de unas horas sale el avión. Ahora iremos para el aeropuerto.

-¡No puede ser...! ¡Tan pronto!

Sakura abrazó fuertemente a la muchachita que tenía delante suyo y empezó a sollozar. Habían estado juntas desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba. Siempre había tenido a su lado a Tomoyo. A la dulce y sonriente Tomoyo, que siempre confiaba plenamente en ella, que la había acompañado en todas sus aventuras. No podía creer que entonces...

-Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto, Tomoyo. En cuanto te instales escríbeme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. No te preocupes por eso, siempre sabremos la una de la otra. Y volveré. No sé cuándo, pero aunque tarde mucho volveré, y volveremos a estar juntas como siempre. Te lo prometo. Te quiero tanto, Sakura...

-Yo también. No es justo... ¿por qué tienes que irte?

-Me duele mucho, pero no puedo hacer nada...

Se oyeron unos pasos que se les acercaban. Eran sus padres. Ambos las miraron preocupados.

-Tomoyo... Tenemos que irnos ya.

-Sí, mamá. Adiós... Sakura.

Dándole un amoroso beso en la mejilla, Tomoyo se separó de Sakura. Ambas lloraban, ahora ambas en silencio. Habló entonces Sonomi.

-Sakura, cuídate mucho, por favor. Kinomoto, en cuanto nos instalemos, le pasaré al abuelo los datos. Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, si ocurre algo, no dudéis avisarnos. Cuidaos mucho.

-Sí, por supuesto, no te preocupes. Que os vaya bien, Sonomi. Cuidaos también mucho vosotras dos. Mucha suerte.

-Muchas gracias. Vamos, Tomoyo...

-Sí. Adiós, Sakura.

-Adiós, Tomoyo... Nos volveremos a ver. Seguro. Escríbeme pronto.

Tomoyo asintió. Junto a su madre, entrando en el coche, giró su rostro hacia la ventana. El coche arrancó. Movió lentamente su mano en una última despedida. Y el coche se perdió al girar una esquina.

Fujitaka tomó a su hija por el hombre y entraron en la casa.

-Buenas noches, papá.

-Buenas noches, hija mía.

Sakura subió las escaleras una a una y entró en su habitación. Kero ya había entrado en el cuarto discretamente al poco de aparcar el coche frente a la casa. Se acercó flotando a su señora. Sakura cayó de rodillas. El flequillo castaño cubriéndole los ojos. Kero se acercó más. Durante estos días en que había permanecido al lado de Tomoyo había sido su paño de lágrimas. Ahora le tocaba el turno de ayudar a su cazadora de cartas, de darle su compañía y apoyo. Eso era todo cuanto podía hacer.

-fin-


End file.
